My Diary
by Mr Halfwright
Summary: An idea I just needed to get rid of, contains some very mature content and asks "who am I" in a very different, hopefully completely unique perspective. More of the story will come in the next few days and will gradually get deeper and deeper. Because I don't want to spend too much time on it, it's in diary format.
1. Chapter 1

_An idea I just had to get rid of. _

* * *

_My Diary. _

* * *

_I have an older sister._

_Her name is Milly. _

_I always wanted a sister._

_She's just like me. _

_She's always so sad though,_

_And I don't know why._

_But I try to look after her as best I can._

_That's just who I am._

_I had an older brother._

_His name is Miles._

_I always wanted a brother._

_He's just like me._

_He went away when I was young, _

_And I haven't seen him since._

_He said he'd always be around. _

_But now he's gone._

_I have an uncle. _

_His name is Julian._

_I don't think we're related though._

_Since he's a human and I'm a fox. _

_He's had many adventures with my brother and knew him very well._

_And he likes to build things with me and explain the secrets of the world._

_He used to be bad, but now he's changed. _

_But whenever I ask him about it._

_He looks at me sadly. _

_And say's it's an eye for an eye. _

_I don't think he means it in the revenge sense._

_But I'm blind?_

* * *

_Today she hurt herself._

_Said she wasn't herself._

_How could she be anything but herself? _

_I didn't understand it until later._

_Because she is she like I am me. _

_I know this because she said I am me and she and he. _

_He was sad, so he made me and she. _

_But he had to go so I could be me? _

_I couldn't stop the blood and I couldn't close the veins, I didn't know what to do._

* * *

_It was her funeral today. _

_Milly Prower in a dirt mound. _

_I remember uncle holding my hand and telling me it'll be ok._

_I don't know what he meant by that. _

_I've gotta go someplace else while uncle gets his place ready for me, so I have to go stay at a hedgehog's for a few days, I don't know who he was, but he was at the funeral. he's got blue fur and is supposed to be famous, gives me the funniest looks though. _

* * *

_His name's Sonic, and his house is a total mess, He apologises however and explains that he wasn't expecting visitors this week, which I guess is understandable. _

_I don't think he's bad... I just don't like how he looks at me though, but I found a photo of Sonic and another fox that looks like me, probably is me. _

_I'm being called for dinner now... smells like its chilli again; food seems to be very different here._

* * *

_Sonic took me to the park today and everyone looked at us strange. I guess it's just how people are here._

_I don't like the city much; the island feels so much safer. _

_Two girls even came up to us, a hedgehog and a rabbit; I guess the hedgehogs knew each other because they immediately started talking to each other, the rabbit looked like she'd seen a ghost. _

_... I guess that maybe she has. _

_I had to go play with the rabbit for a while so Sonic and the other hedgehog could talk. _

_Sonic introduced me to the others, and told me the rabbit was called Cream and the hedgehog as Amy_.

_Playing with Cream wasn't so bad as it turns out she can fly as well! She also has this tiny blue "Chao" creature named cheese! How cool is that!? _

* * *

_I have to stay at Amy's now until my uncle picks me up. _

_She says that I have to stay at hers because of Sonic._

_I asked Amy if it was because of Tails._

_She looked at me silently for a few seconds, before telling me yes, I couldn't work out what her expression was. _

_She asked me what my real name was... she must have forgotten since Sonic told her my name at the park._

_I told her it was Tails, but... now I'm confused because I didn't know if it was a truth or a lie since I'm Tails, Miles and Milly; guess any answer would be 2/3 wrong. _

_She didn't seem to like the 1/3 answer I gave and she looked at me strangely for the rest of the night. _

_We're having something called takeaways for dinner, it's very different from what I'm used to on the island._

_ I guess there are a few more recipes around when you're in a city as populated as New Mobotropolis._

* * *

_Some human army guys and a grumpy looking black and red Hedgehog came and knocked on the door while me and Amy were eating takeaways._

_The humans were carrying guns and had G.U.N. written on their gear, so the situation initially seemed scary, until Amy told me that G.U.N. stood for "Guardian Units of Nations." And the evil looking hedgehog's name was Shadow._

_Me and Amy had to go stay somewhere else after that (again) but luckily we got to travel in a helicopter! It's an air vehicle that works just like my tails do, how neat is that?! Amy was allowed to collect some things and we were allowed to take the takeaways with us, so I don't think G.U.N. is actually that bad as they seem._

_Shadow just sneers at me and grumps though._

* * *

_I'm at some cool, super secret military base and I have to focus on talking to some doctor tomorrow._

_But all I can think about is Miles and Milly. _

_I don't think they were me after all. I mean, they were me in almost every fibre genetically (Milly being slightly different because she was a girl.) but they had different experiences then I did, a different upbringing... so did that make them different people altogether? I remember Milly telling me that he had to go so I could be me? But I'm him, but then again I'm not...so maybe Miles had a bad childhood and wanted to... live one? That's why he made me and Milly... but, he couldn't... be either of us... so in the end he choose to go away like Milly did._

* * *

_Dr Quack asked if he could see my book since I'm always scribbling in it, I said that he couldn't since it was mine and I didn't like people knowing what I thought. because of this, Shadow tried taking it off me but luckily he was stopped by a bat called Rouge, I didn't like her at first because of her, well... clothing choices, but she seemed nice enough and even gave me back my book without having a look through it when she was very much in a position to do so. Dr Quack promptly shooed the two out of his office after that, but not before Rouge could say "bye cutie."_

_Why am I even writing this down? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Julian came and got me last night; had to blast through half the G.U.N. base and destroy a few hundred robots to do so, along with sacrificing one of his best robots to slow-down/distract Shadow. I know uncle wouldn't want to cause such destruction if this wasn't serious business. _

_Rogue was notably absent from the base at the time, and it wasn't until we arrived back at one of uncle's secret hideouts that I saw her again. Apparently uncle had no idea where I was until Rogue told him. I think Rouge used to work for Eggman, which was what uncle used to be called. She seems to be more trustworthy then my uncle is and I wonder what she knows? _

_Not that Julian is a bad guy, I'm just pretty sure that if I asked him what was going on then he'd just tell riddles or little white lies, whereas I think Rouge would have some kind of breaking point if I asked the right question(s). _

* * *

_I've been to this base before and to me it seems like it's relatively the same as it was last time, if Julian was preparing this place so I could stay here, then why is everything the same? On a whim, I asked Docoe (one of uncle's "dumb bots" from his adventures with my brother) what had been moved in the past few days before I got here, "since I gave Julian some blueprints and he said he must've misplaced them somewhere while he was moving some things and I had to go look for them myself since he has very important matters to attend to." _

_Got pointed to a secret lab and that was that. _

_Inside were the cloning tanks that Miles had used for me and Milly, along with strange some machine that I've never seen before. Its very foreboding, the best way I can describe it is as a reclining chair with full body straps on it which seem to be placed to hold someone while a head piece with multiple IVs leading into it does whatever it does. _

_I can only think that since it's in the same room as the cloning tanks, then Miles must have used this machine for some purpose. Presumably it does something to the head. there wasn't much else in the room, so I decided to leave, but not before Bokkun decided to jump out at me from behind the door._

_I wouldn't have noticed the little brown book entitled "Milly's diary" if he hadn't. _

* * *

_I've been reading through the first part of the diary, seems Miles originally made Milly as some kind of "fucktoy." _

_I looked that up on the internet and it appears that it's slang for a 'mate', what I know of mate's is that they share half of their genetics each and then create offspring from that. Since I'm a child and Milly and Miles were around the same age, I have to wonder if that's what I am. It could be possible... _

* * *

_Sonic came around and kidnapped me, I don't know where he's taking me but he keeps telling me he's going to keep me safe...I'm starting to wonder what my Uncle was thinking when he let me stay at Sonic's since he knew Miles, it's done nothing but create problems. _

_I'm sitting in some jungle at the moment with some floating island above us, while Sonic yells at some red guy. The island itself is pretty far up and I'm not too sure if I can reach it on my own, everything in logic tells me that it shouldn't exist, so I'd love to have a firsthand glance at it sometime in the future. _

_Sonic and the red guy are fighting now; their fighting styles are interesting to say the least, Sonic is choosing to ram into his opponent by relying heavily on his speed and sharp quills, while the red guy is stuck using his brute force, but at the same time he also makes honest attempts to make his moves unpredictable in his endeavor to outwit his speedier foe. I'm curious whether or not these two know each other, as they seem to be very evenly matched. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Turns out Sonic and the red guy are friends and now we're staying on "Angel Island" as the floating island is called. (The red guy's name is Knuckles and he's apparently some kind of guardian that takes care of the island.) _

_Knuckles didn't take to kindly to my presence, as soon as his "fight" was over with Sonic, he came over to me, picked me up by the shoulders, shook me about for a bit before looking me straight in the eye and telling me "I don't know who the hell you are or think you bloody well are, but you better not touch anything until I damn well find out!"_

_From the looks of the horizon we're on route to some kind of important shrine or... temple of some kind right now, though I might be wrong as this island appears to be littered with other such ruins, it's quite clear that an advanced culture of some kind was once established here, I can't pen down much without having a good look myself or having a Q and A with the guardian; but from the stone buildings and various cave dwellings I've seen it's quite possible that there was a demographic of some kind between the people such as rich/poor, and though it could just as easily be something like religion or honour, it implies that the culture was advanced enough to establish some kind of sustainable hierarchy. _

_I suspect that since Sonic and Knuckles are friends then I'll be rescued by Uncle Julian again sometime soon as this might be one of the first places he'll come looking; I can only hope that I can get as much information about the island and how it works from the guardian while I'm still here, whilst at the same time having as much time to read through my sisters diary as possible; I'm not sure if uncle wants me looking at it or not. _

_Sonic has taken to calling me his "little buddy" and insists I call him big bro. I'm beginning to see what kind of relationship we... well Miles and Sonic had and what a mistake it was for my uncle to let me stay at his for a while. And truthfully, even if we haven't spoken much I feel some kind... happiness I guess... from being around him, time will tell however if we become friends, brothers or its just simple Stockholm syndrome. _

* * *

_As expected we arrived at a shrine of some kind, what's special is that this shrine houses a massive gem, which I speculate is larger version of a Chaos Emerald, Knuckles asked me to place my hands on the gem and stare into it. It was a wonderful experience, a feeling of bliss and comfort absolutely enveloped me; it was like I belonged to something, or anything, and everything yet nothing. I can't even put it into words. _

_Knuckles looked at me like I was going to explode or something... kinda wish I did, seems like it might feel nice strangely. Sonic simply laughed at the stupid expression on his face before saying "told ya Knuckle head, he's my lil bro." _

_Did I do well? _

* * *

_I've been reading through Milly's journal, apparently Miles made her to be some kind of fucktoy, at first both enjoyed it; but over time Milly developed something called gender dysphoria, I'll have to look that up on the internet when I get back to civilization, but I think it means she thought she wasn't in the right body, eventually the stress got to her so much that she resorted to self harming herself, her diary makes no mention of wanting to kill herself as it gets to the end,_

_Miles had designed a machine that would "robotize" his brain, which he could then transfer into any body he wished it to be in, he made a copy of his own brain and transferred it into Milly's so he could, "go fuck himself" as Milly puts it; from what she says in her diary, his original intent was that he wanted to live as a child because his childhood was so "shit" which is probably why I was... made... in the first place. _

_Unfortunately he had hit a snag in his design; he had a fox brain, and quite a unique one I might add, a kitsune brain. His brain wound only work in a kitsune body, while Miles didn't want to have the fame and glory he got from when he was saving the world with this Sonic follow, as he thought that surely someone would recognize him. _

_He's completely disappeared of the face of planet now though. _

_This diary clears up so much, but... I'm stuck at what I should do? I'm really starting to miss Uncle, but... I really like Sonic and Knuckles too... _


End file.
